


A Skywalker Reunion走天团聚

by naughtygriffin



Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Musicians
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 一切的开始都是维达给莱雅发了语音。塔金看着维达发的。莱雅告诉了卢克，他们想让欧比旺也去。卢克去接韩索罗，韩索罗通知了本，本带上了赫克斯。“……好久没见过你和卢克了。”是维达最初的语音。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Series: Symphony Wars交响大战 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579546
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

卢克是自然醒的。一年的最后一天，他没有工作，新希望乐团今天放假，他也不用去监督练习。

他拿起枕边的手机，有莱雅和芮的短信。芮说她早早出门了，有一个商演，也说了她把早餐放在微波炉里，还剩两个培根和一个煎蛋。“咖啡应该已经凉了，”芮在短信里这么说，“莱雅让你给她打电话。”

卢克翻了个身，想了想，起床。现在上午九点，他能看到从厚重窗帘缝隙中透进来的光，他没拉开窗帘，直接去了洗手间。

卢克住在城郊，房子很旧，他花大价钱把它重新修了一通，按照韩的话说，相当于重新盖了一遍。房子外部看起来还是很旧，但至少不是摇摇欲坠。水管是卢克自己接的，电线也是。 卢克不知道从什么时候开始不喜欢住在城里。他从前住在音乐厅和音乐学院的一侧，那里被称为“音乐家的聚集地”，离莱雅也近。但他一次开车送韩去机场，突然看到了这幢房子，就想搬进去。韩说他是突发奇想，但卢克觉得这不是偶然，他早就想改变现状，这幢房子只是给了他一个契机。

卢克想起他装修房子的时候，他叫韩来帮他。他们在灰白的屋子里，在粉尘中聊天。 “我懂，那地方氛围不怎么样，”韩在组装卢克买的柜子，他站着，一只脚踩在垒起来的木板上，拧着手里的螺丝，腰间带着工具包，像个另类的牛仔，“但——问我有什么用，我只会没节奏的古典乐。”

“太严重了，韩，”卢克摇头，“莱雅没那么觉得过。”

“是，她没有，她只是说那是垃圾而已。”韩一口气说出来，发现卢克的沉默，他低头看他拧反了的螺丝，“抱歉卢克。”

“不是你的错。”卢克往墙上敲钉子，也没再看韩，他只是觉得更迫切地想要住进来。 他抡起锤子重重地打下去，铁碰撞的声音很冷。

巨大的带着愤怒的捶打声惊醒了卢克——他在刷牙的时候想到了这一段，他停住了，拄着洗手池发呆，然后动作僵硬地继续刷牙。他想起来自己什么时候产生了逃离那里的念头，是韩和莱雅离婚后，他被韩的痛苦和莱雅的伤心包围。

卢克坐在餐桌前的时候，重重地叹了口气。看了看微波炉里的早餐，确定了自己没有胃口，决定先给莱雅打电话。

“莱雅，”卢克咳了咳，“芮说你找我？”

“你刚起？”莱雅那边似乎很热闹，卢克看了一眼自己空荡的房子。

“不算刚起，”卢克站起来打算做咖啡，“你在哪儿？”

“我呃，给本买点东西，”莱雅的声音时大时小，“你和韩一起来吗？”

“他下午的飞机，我去接他。”卢克发现没有咖啡豆了，又重新坐到餐桌旁边。

“那没事了，”莱雅像是松了口一口气，“拜。”

卢克说了再见后也挂了电话。他开了电视，但他没有在看，只是找借口发呆。等到中午的时候，他终于吃了芮留下的早饭。芮从小在这个房子长大，但她现在在市中心有自己的公寓——毕竟没有年轻人愿意一直住在这里。她只是时不时回来，有时给卢克做饭。

下午的时候，卢克练琴，他随便想到什么拉什么，有的时候一个乐句可以反复拉一个小时。在练琴的时候，时间过得飞快，卢克的精力都放在了声音上，无暇瞎想其他东西。 这或许对卢克来说是一件好事。四点多的时候，卢克把琴收起来，换衣服，准备到机场接韩。

最近雪下得不少，卢克忘了还要扫雪。他把琴放到后排座位，一边期望韩的飞机晚点，一边清理车顶和车前的雪。

不论是卢克还是韩，或者是莱雅，对这种步骤都不陌生，从前谁回来，在国内的就要去接，开车回来，直接去喝一杯。卢克走在这条去机场的车道上，来往的车经过他左右，他总能从中捕捉到他们从前一次次往返时的影子。他们三个人的时光似乎是在路程中飞速度过，一直到现在，他能听到轮胎和地面摩擦的声音，他自己走这段路。

在天色渐暗的时候，卢克接到了韩，他把他的萨克斯箱靠着卢克的琴箱放，钻进了副驾驶。

“所以，”韩用手擦了擦有些起雾的挡风玻璃，“今年你还是一个人？”

“你不是还坐在车上吗。”卢克看了一眼韩。

“有道理，”韩耸肩，“你就打算这么一直下去了吗？”

开始下雪了，天也暗了下来，卢克打开了车灯，稍微减速，能见度变得低，远方变得模糊，他和韩带着他们的乐器开车在雪幕中前行。此时谈论“一直”再适合不过。

“或许，”卢克只是看着路，简单地回答韩，“我又没有办法。”

“嘿，我感觉在另一个，或者别的什么世界里，你不会是一个人，”韩分析着，“我觉得你还会结婚，对方可能是个国际杀手什么的。”

“谢谢你了，”卢克翻了个白眼，“这个世界我就这样了。”

然后他们就没再继续说这个事，卢克把广播打开，他们听了会儿新闻，聊着关于乐团和韩的旅途。在公路口，卢克和韩换了位置，由韩开车到维达的房子。

莱雅先到的。维达今天上午给莱雅发简讯，是语音，维达不打字。他说他下午有一场音乐剧，七点左右才回家，他告诉莱雅酒橱的位置。 莱雅自己在大房子里走着，房子里很整洁，她把拿来的酒放在吧台上。欧比旺是紧接着来的，他穿了休闲款的西装，棕色的头发梳背过去，胡子也打理了。

“我打赌卢克在模仿你。”莱雅接过了欧比旺手里的东西，拎到吧台。

“成为被模仿对象的感觉还是挺不错的，”欧比旺笑了，“我没带酒，鉴于今天有年轻人。”

“你说本？”莱雅把袋子里的两大瓶东西拿出来，是果汁，桃汁。

“我说你和卢克，”欧比旺把大衣放在门口的衣帽架上，提着琴箱。他看着莱雅，他仍能想起来从前穿着白色长裙在音乐厅独奏的时候。 “听说本的男朋友也会来？我听卢克说的，应该没有错。”

“是，”莱雅把杯子递给欧比旺，后者自己到酒柜上找酒喝，她自己给自己倒了桃汁，“阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，他是现在帝国交响的代理首席。他们是合奏组合。”

欧比旺点头，“浪漫。代理首席……卢克开始罢工了？”欧比旺看着一瓶酒的标签。

“他不怎么接演出了，”莱雅喝了口桃汁，因为甜而皱眉，“他现在想做个好老师。”

“在本走后？”欧比旺回头。

“嗯。”

“是我认识的卢克。”欧比旺笑了笑，他最后还是拿了威士忌，换了矮杯，放了冰块和酒。

莱雅又喝了一口桃汁，“太甜了，”她对欧比旺说，“我把这个留给卢克。”

卢克和韩就是在这个时候按了门铃，他们背着自己的乐器箱，外套上有零散的雪花。老实得像两个学生。他们并肩走进温暖的室内，莱雅向他们走过来。这个场景突然和卢克记忆中的重合——那时卢克不知道韩喜欢的时莱雅，韩更不知道卢克和莱雅时兄妹。韩让卢克陪他去喜欢的女孩家取谱子，卢克目瞪口呆地跟着韩走进熟悉的街道，来到莱雅门前。 那天也是雪天，他们两个也是背着自己的乐器，莱雅从公寓厨房探头，就像今天一样。

“卢克？韩？”她说。

卢克有一瞬间希望时间从未走动过。

赫克斯是缓缓地、不确定地坐在天行者家的沙发上的。旁边凯洛伦倒是心安理得，他依旧是拿着他的平板，随便划划。赫克斯拿着他的琴，这是他这辈子能拿在手里最贵的东西了。他和凯洛伦坐在长沙发上，旁边的单人扶手椅上坐着凯洛伦的父亲韩索罗。赫克斯不确定要不要和他说话，但看凯洛伦的表情是铁了心不会说话的。但凯洛伦有平板，而且他已经习惯这种无比尴尬的家庭氛围了，赫克斯没有，他没有家庭，自然不用承担什么氛围。

“嘿年轻人，”坐在他斜对面的韩索罗在喝了口酒后开口了，“你不用紧张，我不会问你什么的。”

赫克斯僵硬地点了点头，把后背又靠回了沙发上。他注意到韩索罗也没什么人可以交流，卢克和奥加纳在吧台和肯诺比说话，赫克斯听说韩是爵士乐手，可能没有什么共同语言。

“赫克斯先生，”在赫克斯没注意的时候，莱雅已经走过来，坐在他身边，他能感觉到吧台两个人的目光在他们这里，“在这里我就叫你赫克斯，你可以暂时忘了导师的事。”

“奥加纳指挥。”赫克斯问候，他身边的凯洛伦依旧瘫在沙发上，好像更认真地看着平板。

“我上周听了一场你的排练，”莱雅停顿了一下，她觉得好像不应该谈这个，但她可能也不知道要谈什么，“塔金没看错人。”

“谢谢您。”赫克斯点头。

“一会儿的演奏放松就可以。”莱雅似乎还要说什么，被开门声打断。她起身去门口，赫克斯也朝门口望去。 他推了推身边的凯洛伦，“你偶像到了，天才。”

维达带着口罩和手套，他抱了在门口的女儿。他很长时间没见到她了，从他决定舍弃安纳金这个身份后，他似乎就没什么必要再见莱雅，和卢克。卢克站在吧台旁边，和欧比旺说话。安纳金古典乐的老师投来目光，维达看过去，他能做到迎接，但他做不到更多的。

“和他们谈谈吧，”塔金对维达说，他把大衣挂在门口，“我去和我的首席谈谈。”

维达站在吧台旁边，什么也没说，看了看卢克，又看了看欧比旺。莱雅站在他身边。她总是兄妹两个和父亲联系比较频繁的那个。

“爸。”卢克说。

“你搬家了？”维达问，他摘了手套，卢克看着他的父亲，它却找不到任何从前的影子。很奇怪，卢克现在对很久前的事情还记得很清楚。

“嗯，到郊区。”卢克勉强回答。

“或许对音乐家是个很好的选择，”欧比旺点点头，“我听说你最近都没接演出。”

维达投来同样疑问的目光，卢克觉得欧比旺是故意在维达来之后才提这件事，“是，”他看着维达，“我打算新年到音乐学院教课。”

维达发出不屑的哼声。他绕过吧台，到柜子里找特质的杯子。

“安纳金，“欧比旺回头叫住了维达，后者的动作停顿了一下，没回头，”你的房子开始漏水了。“

“你自己能修。“维达给自己倒了水回来。

“等等，是次卧的水管吗？“卢克一脸难以置信，”它还在漏水？我整个中学就在疑惑为什么有水声。

“你从来没说过。“莱雅看向卢克。

“青春期，我当时。“卢克喝了口桃汁，”我以为在卖之前修了。“

“没修。“欧比旺摇摇头。

“你的错，安纳金，“欧比旺看向维达，”你把房子卖给我的。“

维达没作声，他把手套上的尼龙扣粘在杯子上的，然后“拿起“杯子喝水。

“和克伦尼克合作的感觉怎么样。“欧比旺把矛头转向卢克，莱雅笑了笑，也看向卢克。

“糟透了，应该让我的候补去。“

“你觉得每次没有定音鼓的排练都很糟。“莱雅点破。

“我记得你以前想要学定音鼓。“安纳金突然说。

“你要最先弹吗？”赫克斯走到沙发前面，坐在凯洛伦旁边。刚刚塔金来找他，只是事务性的谈话，他在这种环境下倒是会轻松多。 赫克斯手里拿着酒杯，酒很甜，他觉得现在自己呼出的气都是凉凉的甜味。

“别跟我说你紧张了。”赫克斯看着凯洛伦握紧的手还有被扔在一边的平板——稀奇了，凯洛伦在再大的音乐会前都能空下来打游戏，今天的这种反应超乎了赫克斯的认知。

屋子里很热，灯光比较暗，电子壁炉发出温暖明亮的橘黄色火光，赫克斯侧头看着凯洛伦，他的轮廓被柔和的光影凸显出来，他的厚嘴唇、大鼻子和雀斑，还有颤动的睫毛。可能是赫克斯喝多了酒，可能是这样的，赫克斯对自己说，因为这样，他伸出手放在了凯洛伦纠结着的双手上，短暂地拍了拍，然后迅速收回来。

凯洛伦看着赫克斯，“怎么了？”

赫克斯想跟他解释，他想起第一次看凯洛伦弹琴的时候，凯洛伦当时没在看琴键，丝绸般流畅的音乐滑出指尖，赫克斯喜欢凯洛伦那些疯狂、忧郁和暴躁的音乐，他羡慕那些不拘的个性和才华，都是他渴望而做不到的。 这些在他混沌的脑中一闪而过，他张嘴，所有的话被咽回了多半。

“……你弹钢琴这部分还是没有问题的。”赫克斯解释道，他心虚地喝了口酒，觉得自己似乎清醒了一点，他真的不擅长喝酒。 他尝试一饮而尽，但酒还有太多，他没喝完却被呛到了。赫克斯突然发现，一饮而尽也是谎言而已，那些想忘的、不想说的、不想面对的，在酒中只会更清晰而已。

凯洛伦看着赫克斯咳嗽了几下，他的目光很柔软，不知道是不是因为灯光，还是只是这个聚会让他疲惫，“你应该去喝果汁。”

“我都25了。”赫克斯瞪他一眼。

“你说得没错，我弹钢琴很强，”凯洛伦理所当然地说，小小地动了动肩膀，“所以我没在紧张，该紧张的是你，作曲垃圾。”他没心没肺地对赫克斯说。 就在赫克斯刚要反驳的时候，凯洛伦突然认真地看着赫克斯，然后向前倾，吻了赫克斯的嘴角，轻小地像十六分音符。姜色头发的小提琴手的脸有些红，可能是因为热，可能是因为酒。凯洛伦看着他笑了笑，趁赫克斯愣住的时候，抢过赫克斯手里的酒杯，仰头喝完，撂在桌子上，猛地站起来，大步走向中厅的钢琴。

赫克斯慢慢地从吻、笑和酒中回过神，或许他这辈子都不会真正回过神了，看着凯洛伦的背影，他迷迷糊糊地想，自己或许真的爱他。

凯洛伦坐在琴凳上，他没拿谱子，没挽袖子，也没扎头发。就像是随意地坐在那里，不是要弹钢琴的。他坐了一会儿，然后把手放在琴键上，拇指都没放在do上。 室内的谈话渐小了，所有人，赫克斯听说过的人、第一次见到过的人，古典音乐的教科书，停止了说话，看着一个22岁的钢琴手。不，有的时候或许限制了他，叫音乐家或许更加合适。凯洛伦的音乐从来不局限在乐器中，他弹小提琴，像弹尤克里里一样，赫克斯叫亵渎。凯洛伦在集训的时候，赫克斯记得，在昏暗闷热的夏夜，坐在草地上弹唱挪威的森林。赫克斯看到他在酒吧里弹键盘，摇滚乐，他的音乐变幻莫测。 他崇拜达斯维达，崇拜塔金代表的古典乐，但他每多弹出一个音符就是对他们的挑战。

凯洛伦的音乐从重重的高低音和旋开始，赫克斯慢慢地打开琴箱，看着里面的小提琴。他知道自己是个古典乐手，他知道凯洛伦不是。但他注定会很出色。赫克斯这时抬头，凯洛伦旁若无人地用收放自如的轻重音织成网，他只是在享受音乐而已。

维达听着琴声，他和外孙接触不多，叫本。他记得本好像很喜欢自己，小时候本曾经被莱娅放在他这里一次，韩索罗在国外，莱娅有演出，卢克也是。莱娅急匆匆地把婴儿车推了过来，和维达道别就走了。 如果塔金不在，那几个小时一定是一场灾难，本哭了两个小时，最后他筋疲力尽地让本睡着。这是他对于外孙的唯一印象。

“可敬的天赋，”身边的塔金开口，他知道维达虽然没看向钢琴那边，但他在听，“听说他没受过任何专业训练。”

“是的，或许有天赋。”维达不得不承认。

“他有天行者家的血，或许是理所应当，”塔金接着说，“十六分音符的颗粒感和控音能力都很强，我接了他的一个协奏曲。”

“你认为值得。”

“当然，”塔金点头，喝了威士忌，“青年演奏家是不可多得的财富。高层也很看好他，或许他能成为下一个索龙。”塔金在说最后一句时看着维达的反应。

“天行者从不成为别人，”维达皱眉看向塔金，随后和塔金目光相接，“你故意这么说。”

塔金笑笑，“他拥有的天赋不亚于安纳金·天行者，更在索龙之上，”他看着维达，用一种维达在熟悉不过的语气，在过去，塔金就是这样和他讨论谱子，“或许和他谈谈，我们就能知道安纳金·天行者的去向。”

“我不再是安纳金·天行者了，”维达说，这或许是他一直不回头看凯洛伦的原因，“我不应该听懂这些。”

“或许……你应该让音乐决定，”塔金看着自己的杯子，晃了晃，冰在里面发出响动，“决定你能理解，还是彻底离开了古典乐。” 塔金转头，用目光拂过达斯维达脸上的疤痕，或者说，安纳金的。塔金无法忘记安纳金，也不想忘记他，因为如此，他在接受维达的同时，依然有时会用和安纳金说话的语气，会想起安纳金。

维达转头迎上塔金的目光，他手上还带着手套，他不曾拿起杯子。

塔金把杯子放在茶几上，“我累了，”他站起来，“我先上楼了，还有些谱子没看完。”

维达点点头，看着塔金和莱娅说了几句，然后看着他走到楼梯口，上楼。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

钢琴最后的一个音落下，赫克斯拿着琴走上去。他把肩托固定好，深吸了一口气。凯洛伦抬头看了一眼他，点点头。

就像他们事先排练好的一样，他先开始演奏，小调慢慢地渗透在空气中。在第一次后赫克斯想通过录音把谱子记下来，多亏了公寓里凯洛伦钢琴上的录音笔，但凯洛伦出奇正经地跟他说不要记。

“怎么，我要在那天重新在拉一首吗？”赫克斯停下笔，他刚刚写完第一个乐句。

“随便，又不是什么难事。”凯洛伦面无表情地说着，他带着一只耳机，好像是在听什么。

很气人，真的很气人。凯洛伦知道这世界上能和他一样随手作曲的人就那么几个，而且都和他们家有关。他也当然知道赫克斯的临场发挥水平，这样说的意思也不过是“我管你怎么办，总之我可以”。

赫克斯最终也放弃了记录谱子，但他还是多听了几遍。此时他只是在凭印象拉开头自己的独奏，他很紧张，其实可能只有他自己和凯洛伦知道。他用尽全身力量揉弦，让每个音符都精准和稳定。

凯洛伦的钢琴加了进来。赫克斯很惊讶的是，虽然凯洛伦的独奏风格非常目中无人和疯狂，但作为“钢伴”时的凯洛伦还是意外地遵守很多基本道德准则，比如主旋律的分配，比如音量，比如，天才终于肯考虑一下他在拉哪个小节。

整个临场合奏很顺利。赫克斯虽然不善于作曲，但他至少上过作曲课，在他的脑海中是有一些固定的乐句模式的。凯洛伦的钢琴声是一种提示，提示赫克斯这里可以用怎样的变调和模式。就这样，在钢琴提供的骨架上，赫克斯总算是完成了自己的演奏。

听起来似乎是一种很模式的风格，但在很短的反应时间内能流畅精准地拉完可能也只有赫克斯能做到。毕竟能视奏帕格尼尼24随想曲的也只有他一个，但赫克斯也是最恨视奏的那个，所以他每次都会在第一次排练背谱子。

凯洛伦为什么会选择同意和赫克斯的合作，除了凯洛伦觉得他身材好还是个ginger外，赫克斯的技巧和基本功是凯洛伦遇到过的小提琴手里最好的。在排练和演出的过程中从来不会因为看错谱子或者琴弓分配不均匀或者跟不上速度之类的原因让凯洛伦不能尽兴。赫克斯真的可以毫无压力地把一首曲子按照两倍或者四倍的速度演奏，或者一点五倍，如果凯洛伦一定要求的话，赫克斯一定会在骂他有病后准确地按照一点五倍演奏。

结束后赫克斯直接转身下了台，回到沙发那边，准备拧松琴弓，可能会坐下喝一杯。

“拉得不错，年轻人。”一直坐在沙发上的韩对赫克斯举杯，然后自顾自地喝了口酒。

就在赫克斯要回应韩的时候，在吧台旁边的欧比旺走过来，他穿着浅棕色的毛背心，衬衫挽起来。

“演奏不错，”他简单地说了，但可以看出他真正的目的不是这个，“能给我看看你的琴吗？”

赫克斯和欧比旺不熟，今天晚上第一次见到本人，他知道欧比旺的名声。但赫克斯是个有一些可以被称之为“乐器洁癖”的，他及其不愿意把自己的乐器借给别人，不论是谁。从前布伦给他的小提琴他只借过一次波，现在这把近乎天价的小提琴更别希望让他借给别人。

他只是拿着琴递到欧比旺面前让他看。

“不错的琴，”欧比旺也没有伸手碰，只是看了看，“你的技巧和基本功可以驾驭，我很喜欢你指法和弓法的严谨程度，可能是我见过演奏家里最好的了。教科书，可以说。”

“谢谢。”赫克斯公式化地回应。

“你可能会觉得不会作曲可能没什么，但这是你无论如何都要迈过的。”欧比旺蓝色的眼睛看着赫克斯，赫克斯和他对视，他最擅长的就是面对质疑，即使在他都不相信自己的情况下。

“我知道。”赫克斯这样说。他看着欧比旺走向他的琴箱，想了想，等回过神来，发现凯洛伦已经坐在他面前的沙发上，差一点就坐到了他的琴弓。

欧比旺打开琴箱，“你先还是我，卢克？”他没回头问在吧台那边倒果汁的卢克。

“我来吧。”卢克有些不情愿，他放下杯子，把自己的琴箱打开。

卢克·天行者拉琴的录像赫克斯不是没看过，但音质不如现场听感受明显。他的琴声规整而厚重，却没有笨拙，拨弦有力但灵巧，丝毫不拖泥带水。赫克斯明白为什么他担任塔金的首席，这种音色简直是特意为塔金的交响乐打造的。卢克的情绪情感充盈在每一个乐句里，又能在收束的时候灵活地转换和退出。

赫克斯瞥了坐在一边的维达，不同于刚刚他和凯洛伦的演奏，他现在看着正在拉琴的卢克，认真地听着。

“恭喜你，”欧比旺架起琴的时候对卢克说，“离安纳金越来越远了。”

卢克没回答。欧比旺开始演奏，他的速度极快，但每个音都清清楚楚，灵巧是欧比旺音符的主题词。情绪恰到好处，赫克斯想到了小时候看的视频，他很不能理解的是欧比旺不论是在演奏什么样的曲子，他的肢体动作和整个上肢的动作是割离开的，他除了拉琴需要用到的身体部位，其余都很放松，游刃有余。

赫克斯不禁想到了刚才自己很紧张。他长长地呼出一口气。他拿起刚刚喝的酒杯，到吧台添了点酒，抿了一口。他的目光到沙发处找凯洛伦，但只看到他似乎和维达坐在窗边。

“我不知道你是不是记得我。”是维达先开口，他看着窗外，凯洛伦一直看着他。

“我记得，你是我姥爷。”凯洛伦几乎是飞速回答。

“莱雅有没有告诉过你——”

“没，”凯洛伦直接回答，“她选择什么都不告诉我，不让我知道我的姥爷是个伟大的提琴手。”

“她是对的，”维达看了凯洛伦一眼，“你本来不应该知道。”

凯洛伦低头，没再说话。

“你在钢琴上很有天赋，”维达说，“但别自大。”

“是。”凯洛伦回答。

维达想了想，没再说什么，离开了窗边，拿着杯子要去吧台。

“姥爷，”凯洛伦叫住了维达，“我向您道歉，我没选择小提琴。”

维达沉默了一会儿，随后说，“你没有什么需要道歉的。”

维达转身走了，就只剩凯洛伦坐在窗前的椅子上，外面是茫茫的雪夜，屋里的灯光包围着他。赫克斯去洗手间了，他自己坐在这里。

莱娅看着在窗边坐着的本，她的儿子。她记得刚刚得知自己怀上本，她开心又惊慌。她抱着刚出生的本，在乐团休息的空挡给本喂奶，虽然休息室很嘈杂，但她和本的世界是绝对宁静的。

她犹豫了一下要不要上前，或许她应该给本一些空间，他长大了。这也是她这二十年告诉自己的：或许本不想让自己插手，或许她应该不再打扰本。她曾经这样欺骗自己。

但最后莱娅还是决定上前，决定走这短短的几步，似乎走这几步就能跨过二十二年的疏离，跨过一个儿子的心墙和母亲的自欺欺人，跨过一次次的失望和争吵。

但不可能，莱娅知道。

“本，”莱娅把手搭上凯洛伦的肩膀，她试图让自己的声音听起来平静，像一个她理想中的好母亲一样，“我很高兴你今天能来。”

凯洛伦没说话，也没动，他半长的头发挡住了他的表情。莱娅坐在他对面，手里拿着矮葡萄酒杯，但里面装的是水，凯洛伦毫无逻辑地想到，他记得莱娅不喝酒。

他恼怒、惊讶、不甘自己居然记得莱娅不喝酒。

“我喜欢你刚刚的曲子，我在你这个年纪的时候不会弹这些，”莱娅在凯洛伦意料之中的沉默后，自顾自地说，“我只是看着谱子弹，卢克也是。”

“是我的错，”莱娅接着说，她叹了口气，凯洛伦听到“错”，抬头看着莱娅，“我不应该，卢克也是，当时我们不应该逼你练小提琴，或者不应该让你进古典乐。”

凯洛伦低头，他握紧了手。

“我应该让你有自己的选择，不受我们的影响。”莱娅低头，然后像是下定决心要说下去，又抬头，但她的声音依旧有颤抖，但她的目光依旧不敢落到本身上。

“卢克告诉我那次……你离开，砸坏小提琴，”莱娅边说边在回忆，“我当然生气，小提琴是你姥爷送给我的。

“但之后我在想，如果我的儿子不喜欢音乐，我似乎不应该逼他做。我跟卢克说了，他也觉得是这样。”莱娅喝了口水，对于她——一个乐团的创立者和音乐总监来说，最艰难的是对儿子说这些话。

“本，”莱娅终于看向了本，她在他身上看到了韩的影子，看到她自己的影子——她才明白这些年她究竟错过了什么，“这些话我应该早点跟你说。”

凯洛伦看着莱娅，她和记忆中的不一样了，隔着时间看过去，有一种让他委屈的陌生感——他不想要这样的，他要的也不是莱娅在他面前认错。从前的他只是想要莱娅的一句鼓励，或者是他音乐会在前排的目光。

“但你没有。”凯洛伦闷闷地说。

“是，没错，我没有，看我闯了多大的祸。”莱娅的目光没离开凯洛伦，但似乎不止在看凯洛伦，她似乎像是在对从前的自己说。

“本，你需要知道，不论你选择什么，摇滚还是古典，画画，设计，文学，不论是什么，你犯罪入狱还是——”莱娅列举到这儿，凯洛伦抬头，看着莱娅，等着她的下文。

“……还是怎么样，都没关系，本。不论你怎么选择，做了什么，都是我的儿子，这个家随时欢迎你。”

“是，”凯洛伦说，“我知道。”

莱娅说完长叹了一口气，“我知道，我不能弥补任何事，你依旧可以恨我。我真的很对不起，本。”

莱娅停了一会儿，从座位上起来，慢慢地选择离开，离开他的儿子。一步步走开，她现在的后悔都源自当初的选择，当初在乐团和儿子之间，她没有选择本。

“妈。”凯洛伦开口，这个称呼对他如此地陌生，但又很熟悉，这是他今生学会的第一个词，恰好是世界上第一个爱他的人。

“我想喝果汁。”凯洛伦没回头，只是把装过酒的杯子递给莱娅。

莱娅努力地平复心情，她笑了，或者是在哭，“不要酒吗？”她从儿子手中接过杯子。

“果汁就行。”凯洛伦说。

莱娅拿着桃汁回来，递给凯洛伦，“欧比旺买的，他之前是你舅的老师。”

凯洛伦接过杯子喝了一口。

“是不是太甜了？”莱娅问。

很甜，凯洛伦只喝了一小口，“还行。”他这么回答，他想把杯子放下，想了想还是用手拿着，就算他不再打算喝果汁。

莱娅轻轻靠在凯洛伦的椅背上，“帝国交响给你派了老师，”她的一只手搭在自己儿子的肩上，他已经这么大了，莱娅不断地提醒自己，“索龙在我那个时候就是个人演奏家了，就算他还是学生。

“你能学到很多东西，”莱娅低头看着凯洛伦，用手把他散乱的头发拨开，简单弄了弄，“你没去学校不影响什么，好好用厄索博士教你的乐理。”

“嗯。”凯洛伦抬头看了看莱娅，又低头看着杯子，然后点点头。

“好好珍惜你的天赋，”莱娅拍了拍凯洛伦，“注意身体，按时吃饭。”然后莱娅就回到了客厅，帮卢克和欧比旺弄姜饼人。

“你都看见了。”凯洛伦说。赫克斯从阶梯上下来，坐在了莱娅刚刚坐的位置，他看着凯洛伦，天才的眼眶有些红，赫克斯知道他把装作不在乎作为防御机制，他对这种沉默再熟悉不过——因为这也是赫克斯的壳。

——“你还是在乎她的死，”法斯玛曾经在赫克斯母亲死后对赫克斯说，“你只是用不同的方式哀悼——别人想要拼命记住改变他一生的人，你反而拼命地想忘掉。”

“给我喝口，”赫克斯没理凯洛伦，拿过他的杯子，抿了一口桃汁，立刻皱眉，“太甜了，你怎么喝下去的。”

“欧比旺买的。”凯洛伦把杯子拿回来放到桌上。

赫克斯把目光投向客厅，两个天行者和欧比旺在把台聊天，“几点了。”赫克斯打了个哈欠。

“快十点了。”凯洛伦把平板按亮，看了一眼时间。赫克斯确实是困了，他窝在椅子里，他作息时间一直很规律，平时这个时间他早就睡了，现在他还能跟自己一直说话可能真的是因为酒精。

刚这样想，赫克斯就不说话了，他窝在大靠背的扶手椅里，眯着眼，金色的睫毛垂下来，他今天穿了红色的法兰绒衬衫和休闲裤，在灯光下显得他很白，也能明显看到他红着的脸颊和耳尖。

凯洛伦拿手机照了几张赫克斯，为了剩内存想留一张，但差别不大，最后想想不知道怎么就一张也没删。

然后他拿起平板，挂了一半耳机打游戏，他时不时抬头看一眼赫克斯——这会让他miss几个音符。miss了就重来，凯洛伦这会儿突然就不在乎他音游的等级了，他只是想找点事做，避免在没人找他的剩下的几个小时他都盯着赫克斯看。

“莱雅。”韩把莱雅从吧台的人里拉出来。维达这个时候已经上楼了，韩才好跟莱雅说话。整个局面就算是在他们是夫妻的时候也是，每次维达在场，韩不敢和莱雅说话。

“怎么了？”莱雅的语气很平淡，她抬头看着韩，只是很平常。

“我要走了，”韩打了个嗝，“卢克要是想和我一起走的话我们一起开车回去。”

“你是说卢克可以给你开车。”

“是，很显然我喝酒了，”韩摊手，“怎么样？”

“你自己问他吧。”莱雅看了看韩，她转身指了指卢克。

最后韩和卢克决定一起回去了，他们载着欧比旺。莱雅开凯洛伦的车把喝酒的赫克斯和凯洛伦送到公寓。

韩把他的萨克斯落在了客厅。莱雅走的时候背起韩的乐器箱，很沉。莱雅主修的是钢琴，她没怎么背过乐器。从前就是她在等韩的演出结束，帮他提着乐器包，在前排或者在后台等他，自己在手边做作业。

这么多年了，韩没换乐器包，还是那个旧的。他们离婚这么多年，韩把婚戒放在乐器箱子里。现在莱雅总会不经意间想到从前，不仅仅是她和卢克在学生时期的从前，还有她和韩争吵的时候。现在想想，都是因为一些莫须有的理由。

不管是韩还是莱雅自己，或许讨厌的是家庭本身。不适合他们的是婚姻，而不是彼此。莱雅没有再细想这些问题。她做的只是背起韩的乐器箱，看着本穿鞋，她很惊讶本在帮赫克斯提着大衣和琴箱。

车上，赫克斯靠着凯洛伦睡了一小会儿，他真的很困，他们十一点半到了家。凯洛伦没太见过有些醉的赫克斯——赫克斯是不可能完全放弃理智的，酒精只能让他处于一种表层混沌的状态。赫克斯的头发很乱，凯洛伦把他扶到卧室的床上。赫克斯一直在小声说着什么，凯洛伦也没听清。他给赫克斯换衣服，自己换衣服，等他们一起躺在床上的时候凯洛伦发现自己也很困了。

“我不喜欢喝果汁……”凯洛伦听清了赫克斯说的一句。

他看了一眼手机，刚好零点。赫克斯已经睡着了。他的小提琴被凯洛伦扔到了沙发上，凯洛伦记得自己也忘了合钢琴盖。沙发上有着成堆的衣服，冰箱里依旧没有明天早上能吃的东西。

但这些都不重要，凯洛伦是这样觉得的，什么都没有音乐重要。

end


End file.
